


Worth

by Idontneedyouanymore



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Hurt Jughead Jones, Hurt/Comfort, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, M/M, Medical Procedures, Omega Jughead Jones, Poor Jughead Jones, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma, alpha sweet pea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontneedyouanymore/pseuds/Idontneedyouanymore
Summary: Jughead shows as on omega, FP makes him mate with an alpha from the serpents in-order of him to be king.It's too late when FP realizes his mistakes. The damage has been done, and his son isn't okay anymore.Sweet Pea is love sick for a boy with a mate, but when things go bad, he's there for said boy.





	1. The Downfall

When Jughead presented, things moved really fast. His dad wasn’t incredibly happy to begin with, but after a week of thinking things through, he decided that Jughead needed to mate with an alpha in the serpents in order for him to keep being king. 

Turns out when he was talking about an alpha, he was talking about Kade. It’s not that Jughead didn’t find him attractive, or strong enough. He presented well as an alpha and he gave of a sense of strength and fierceness. It was a lot though, and Jug didn’t really want someone so rough and possessive, but that’s what he was given. Kade was what he was given and he would have to deal with it, because he was a good little omega and he had to bow down to his alpha.   
It was a long month before they mated, which was anything but loving. It was hard and rough and the moment Kade bit down on his scent gland, he knew that he wasn’t worth anything, not anymore. Things got bad quick, but running back to daddy wasn’t an option, he belonged to someone now, he wasn’t anything but a piece of sex and someone to carry pups. It was hard and it only got worse and worse as the weeks went on.

Jughead was tired, he was so so tired and he doesn’t know how the hell he’s still standing. The night has been long, the day even longer. Throughout the day, he managed to get the apartment that he and Kade shared cleaned up and looking the way that Kade liked it. And, he managed to cook something for dinner, but nothing that he was going to be eating, because Kade would get angry if he ate anything fattening. The body shaming wasn’t something that he let get to him, not a first, but it got worse and worse, and he couldn’t ignore it anymore. The words of hate became stronger and stronger. He felt like he was nothing more than an animal, and that’s what hurt the most. He didn’t feel like Jughead anymore, he didn’t feel like he was worth something anymore, but no one was there to notice him. His dad meant well, but making him mate with Kade was the worst thing that he could have ever done for him. It was anything but love and care that Jughead felt when he was with Kade. He had never hated himself more than in the moments that he was with Kade, but he was only allowed to be with the alpha, he wasn’t allowed around others without Kade there, freedom wasn’t something that he was allowed anymore. He wasn’t allowed a life, and it hurt more than he ever would admit to anyone. He wanted to be tough, to be the tough Jones that he would never get to be now that he was an omega. He was never going to be anything again.

With a sigh, he walked out of the bedroom when he heard the door slam open, and he bowed his head to his alpha. Showing that he was his was important, otherwise Kade would become angry. And, when he got angry, he hit and took what he wanted. Nobody cared, no one noticed, and he couldn’t blame anyone but himself. 

“I made you some dinner Kade.” The older boy huffed and pushed him to the side, moving over to the kitchen and taking a seat, digging into his food. Jughead was tempted to sit down as well and eat some food, but he knew that Kade would be upset and start shaming him for even picking up a fork. Instead, Jug sat on the couch and pulled his legs up to his chest. 

Kade didn’t bother talking to him, he went into the bedroom and looked through some of the serpent stuff that Jug had been working on. He sighed, knowing that he wasn’t going to get a choice in anything involving the serpents for a long time. He knew that Kade wanted to be the king, and mating with Jug gave him the chance to do so, he was an alpha and Jug was an omega that didn’t actually matter at all, he didn’t get a voice in anything, even though his dad called him a king still. It hurt, and he would do anything to have some sort of power again, he would do anything to just be an alpha and make people see that he had power. The only power he had was in his last name, but no one took notice to that either, no one cared but he would do just about anything to make people see the pain that he was enduring. It hurt so much, everyday, but he can’t say anything because no one is going to believe him, he’ll be some dumb omega that is just trying to break his bond with his alpha. Everyone will laugh and shake their heads, even his dad will be upset with him for trying to get out of this bond that he made with Kade. He had an alpha now, and he couldn’t get out of it now. 

Kade sighed, walking back into their small living room and pushed Jughead off the couch. The boy fell to the floor with a whimper and shuffled away from his alpha, he would ask what he did wrong, but he knew not to do that, it would only make Kade more upset. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing? You think that I’m going to let you go to the Wyrm and have some fucking pep talk with the serpents, you don’t have that worth fag, that’s my job and you need to know that by now. You aren’t important bitch, you’re nothing now okay, nothing at all. You better fucking watch yourself, okay? Fucking watch yourself faggot.” Being an omega was never something good, but it made him far more emotional, meaning tears were already springing to his blue eyes. He bowed his head and made himself smaller, trying to avoid the conversation. A fist rammed into his face, causing him to cry out and move away from the boy. A hand grabbed his ankle, yanking him back toward him. The fist came back, ramming into his face again, and then his ribs, moving to his hips as well. 

Big hands roughly grabbed his narrow hips, pulling him toward him and pulling him to the couch. His face was pushed into the couch as the taller boy yanked his jeans down along with his boxers, leaving him bare from the waist down. He tried to move away, but he was a weak omega that bowed down to his alpha. He didn’t have a choice, so it didn’t matter. He sat there while his hips were pulled up, and Kade pulled his own pants down. He pushed himself into the helpless omega and wrapped his hands around his throat, squeezing with his thrust savagely into the smaller boy, making him cry out and bleed. He closed his eyes, letting the tears slip down his cheeks, trying to imagine himself somewhere else.   
It didn’t work.

The following day, he walked into the Wyrm, standing behind Kade, keeping his head bowed down, and he walked over to one of the back tables, sitting down and avoiding eye contact. He didn’t want to deal with anyone today, his body was sore and aching, and he didn’t want to deal with anyone else right now. He just wanted to go home, to his trailer, and sleep. He wanted his dad, and he wanted his friends, and he just wanted to be held for once. He wanted to be loved, but he isn’t ever going to be loved again. He had to get used to it, but it might take him a little while. He pulled out a book that he’d been reading and focused on that while Kade was playing pool with his friends, saying awful things about Jughead. He kept his head down, letting the tears fall down his cheeks onto his book pages. He hadn’t gotten to write his novel more, Kade had taken his laptop and smashed it when he was too enthralled with his writing. It was his fault though, he should’ve been paying attention to the alpha, he shouldn’t have been so stupid. It seems that he was always stupid now though, Kade always made sure to tell him that, makes sure that he knows how worthless and stupid he really is. He doesn’t mean to be stupid and do dumb things, he really doesn’t, but he’s a bad omega, and he isn’t worth being loved, he isn’t worth a warm loving alpha that loves him. He just isn’t worth it, he never was and he never will be. 

The alpha’s playing pool laughed loudly, pushing each other around, messing up most of the tables around them. Jughead was tempted to say something because some of the beta’s sitting at said tables looked annoyed, but he didn’t, because he couldn’t defy Kade, if he did, there would be a punishment. He didn’t want another punishment, not one like last night. With a sigh and a pissed off look from Kade, he turned back to his book, flipping through the pages without really knowing what he was reading. He would have to go back and re-read the pages later that night when Kade was already asleep. It would be the best time, and about the only option that he would have. Reading when Kade wasn’t out or messing around with friends would get him in trouble and he didn’t want to get in trouble, he needed to be a good omega for his alpha, even him his alpha wasn’t good for him. Kade often went out and slept with other omegas or betas, he came back smelling of someone else and it caused Jughead to choke up and get teary-eyed because he wasn’t enough and that’s all he wanted to be, he just wanted to be enough for someone, for his alpha. Even if he hated him, he couldn’t help but want to be good for his alpha, to be good enough in every aspect of his life, even though he knows he won’t be. No matter what he did, he was never enough, and at some point he would have to get used to it. It hurts, but there just isn’t anything he can do about it anymore. Anything that he does will either end up with him getting hurt, or his dad becoming mad at him for losing his mate and breaking their bond. 

He didn’t want to upset his dad, or make him disappointed, it was the last thing that he wanted, so he would have to suck it up, deal with the hits, the rape and the verbal harrasment that Kade loves putting him through. There was no way out, not without getting hurt or getting someone else hurt. If he told someone, they would surely not believe him at first and bring it up to Kade, who would then go to Jug and break him into two. He would be locked up in their apartment or about a week or until the bruises faded, and then he would be allowed out but only with Kade by his side listening to everything that he says. Freedom would become nonexistent, and that would be worse than being beaten without social interaction to turn to after. It hurt, and the world seemed to hate him, no one seemed to care about how closed off he’s become, or how he never talks without permission now, how he never writes anymore, or how he doesn’t hang out with his friends anymore. He isn’t allowed over to Archie’s or Betty’s or even Veronica’s. Going over to Fangs’ or Sweet Pea’s was never something that he did much to begin with, but now that they were the only ones that he was allowed to hang out with, he wanted nothing more than to be closer to them, to have them to turn to and talk to. He wanted some sort of love and warmth again, but that possibility doesn’t seem to be happening anymore. Fangs and Sweets never looked at him anymore, because if they did and Kade was around, he would start talking about how Jughead is in bed, or how he was a little slut, a piece of sex and nothing more. Sweets and Fangs didn’t like hearing that, because it was degrading and they didn’t want to think of their old leader that way.   
It was clear that Jughead wasn’t the leader anymore, it was Kade that people turned to for questions and answers. They turned to him and looked at Jughead like he was Kade’s pet, something that had to be dragged along, that had to be dealt with. He was nothing now, he wasn’t worth anything and he had no power anymore. He was nothing now.   
Oh how he wished he could just be something again.

How he wishes his dad would see what’s happening, or even Sweet Pea or Fangs, anyone. He just wanted out, he wanted out, he didn’t want to be here anymore, he didn’t want to deal with it anymore. Maybe it was best if he just killed himself, no one would be upset, no one would miss him, Kade would surely break their bond and move on, he would go to one of the girls that he’s fucking right now and claim them.   
Jughead thought that it sounded pretty appealing, the idea of complete darkness and nothing more. The thought of the pain disappearing and never coming back again. 

His thoughts were interrupted when Fangs sat across from him with a smile. That wonderful smile that lit up the room all the time. God, Juggie missed him so much.   
“Hiya Jug, what’s happening? Feel like I haven’t seen you in forever, what’ve you been doing cooped up in that apartment? Kade is always saying that you don’t wanna see us anymore…” Jughead shook his head quickly, reaching across the table and squeezing Fangs’ hand. He knew it was risky, because Kade was right there, but the one thing he was scared of more than Kade, was the thought of letting anyone down. 

“No, Fangs, I promise I would love to be hanging out with you guys more. I guess, I’ve been trying to deal with everything that’s been going on. Ya know? It’s a lot, everything, and I guess I’m just not happy with everything that’s changed.” Okay, wow, he hadn’t expected all of that to come out. He needed to get a hold on what he was saying, otherwise it might all spill out, and he couldn’t afford that to happen. 

Fangs gave him a sad smile, squeezing his hand reassuringly. Jughead had thought that maybe Fangs knew that he hadn’t wanted to mate with Kade, and that he wasn’t happy with having his power taken away. 

“Hey, I’m always here okay? I miss you, even when you’re here, you aren’t really here. Hell, you don’t even wear that silly beanie anymore Jug. I’m just a call or text away, I mean it.” 

Jughead smiled, eyes filling with tears, because fuck, Fangs is really a good person, he’s a really good friend, and that makes him so happy. That and he’s become more emotional since showing as an omega. 

“Thank you Fangs it means a lot, Kade isn’t the most support-” A loud bang on the table caused Jughead to jump and pull his hand away from Fangs’. Kade was standing over him, glaring at him, a murderous rage filling his eyes. 

“Honey…. I was hoping to have a quick meeting with you upstairs about some of that serpent stuff you were talking about last night. I thought it was a great idea.” It was a snarl and a lie, Jug knew this, but Fangs smiled at him, giving him an excited look at the idea of Kade liking one of his ideas. Jughead nodded, looking down at his feet, tears already filling his eyes for the hundredth time today. 

Kade gripped his arm, yanking him up from his chair, causing his book to fall and make him lose his page. He reached for his bag, but the grip on his thin arm grew stronger, and a snarl left Kade’s lips. Jughead dared to look up at his alpha, only to look away when he saw pure rage in his near black eyes. He left his bag in his seat, and walked behind the taller boy. As they walked toward the staircase, a voice interrupted them. 

“Kade! You gonna finish this game or what?” Jughead turned to see Sweet Pea standing there, holding the pole and giving them an odd look. Kade plastered a smile on his face and shook his head. 

“I need to have a chat with my lil bitch right here.” Some of the guys at the table laughed, but Sweets kept a straight face, his frown deepening as Kade’s grip on Jug’s arm became painful. Tears filled his eyes and he whimpered, trying to pull his arm away a little as a tear slipped down his cheek. Kade growled and yanked Jughead back toward the stairs. He turned his head one more time to look at the boys at the pool table. Everyone was back at it, laughing and drinking beers, but Sweet Pea stood there, a worried expression crossing his face as he saw the tears on Juggie’s cheek. Quickly, the smaller boy turned away and followed behind Kade obediently. 

The walk upstairs and to a private room was terrifying and silent. Jughead knew what was coming, and he wanted nothing more than to scream for help. Instead, he walked into the room, catching a glimpse of his father walking in the doors downstairs and turning to talk with Sweet Pea and Fangs, a smile on his face.

At least someone was happy in the Jones family. 

The door slammed closed, and a slap rang through the room. Before he knew it, Jug was on the floor, clutching his reddening cheek, tears filling his blue eyes.   
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing faggot?! You go off on your own, talk away with Fangs, even though I fucking told you not to talk to anyone unless I give you premission. And yet, you do the opposite. It’s like you want me to do this, like you're begging for me to beat your ass and make sure you know you’re mine!” Kade’s foot stomped down on Jug’s ribcage, and the other boy cried out, curling in on himself, willing for the pain to stop. 

It didn’t.

Within minutes, he face was bloodied, bruised scattered his body, and Kade had him pinned down on the floor by the neck. Rough and demanding hands reached for the button on his jeans and tore it open, yanking down the black jeans and underwear. Jughead couldn’t do anything but submit to the pain that Kade was giving to him. He was a helpless omega, and he didn’t have the power to get his alpha off of him. 

He was in a world of hurt and no one was going to help him.

His hips were yanked up and a zipper was pulled down. He could feel Kade at his entrance, and he gripped the rug, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, waiting for the pain to come, waiting for that tearing excruciating pain to come to him. He was still in pain and recovering from last night, and he voiced this to Kade, begged him not to do this, begged him to stop and just wait. But, no one listened to him anymore. 

The pain came and his body jumped away from it, which only caused Kade to tighten his grip around his neck, making him choke and wheeze for a breath. Nothing. Kade gripped his hips tightly and rammed into him relentlessly. 

“You’re mine bitch. Nothing more than a little faggot for me to use for as long as I want. You’re just a slave for me to use, nothing more understand me slut? No one cares about you anymore, not since you’ve been an omega, little fag. No one loves you anymore, no one gives a shit about your worthless ass.” Jughead tried not to listen to the words, but they hurt and stabbed at his heart just right. They dug into his insecurities and made him cry more than he already was. Everything hurt, and he let himself think to a different time, let himself think to him and his dad watching movies, laughing and eating Pop’s. He let himself try and feel that warmth again. 

After nearly an hour, it stopped, Kade stood, flipped him over and backhanded him across the face, his head whipping to the side. 

Then he was gone, the door slammed shut, and Jughead was left alone. He laid on the floor, blood surrounding him, and tears falling down his cheeks. He pulled his boxers back on, but left the pants off, it hurt to much to lift his hips for more than a second or two, so he left it alone. 

He zoned out, staring out the window, watching snowflakes fall gently. Tears never stopped, the pain didn’t leave, and he wondered when his alpha would be back to take them home. He thought about his dad downstairs, and how Sweet Pea looked at him before he had walked upstairs. He wonders if they know what happened, he wonders if they even care, if they know and just doesn't care. 

He doesn’t know how long he lays there on the floor, or how long his looks out the window. He wonders if he’s losing too much blood, if he’s becoming dehydrated from the amount of tears he’s shed in the past hour. 

He wonders a lot, but mostly, he wonders if there is a razor somewhere in this room, in the bathroom. He wonders if this is a good time to end it all.   
He doesn’t have to wonder if anyone will miss him, he knows they won’t. 

He barely hears the door open, he doesn’t hear his name being called. Everything his fuzzy and foggy, and he’s still staring out the window. Nothing feels right anymore and everything hurts so much, he just wants to die. He doesn’t want to be here anymore, this pain is just to much. 

A soft voice snaps him out of it. 

“Jughead? Hey, can you hear me? It’s Sweet Pea…” The world comes back to him slowly and he turns his head slowly to look at Sweets. The boy has a pained expression in his eyes, and he looks like he could cry any second now. Jughead doesn’t know what to think or feel, all he knows is that he looks ruined. Blood dripping down his face and thighs, tears streaming down his cheeks, hair messed up, and bruises circling around his neck and scattering his face and thighs. He’s broken.

He can’t be fixed and the world is never going to stop breaking him. 

“Juggie? Hey, I’m gonna go get some help, I’ll get your dad okay? He’s not going to hurt you again Jug, not again.” 

Jughead didn’t believe that, but he held on to the small hope of the fact that it could be true. 

He gripped onto Sweet Pea, scooting closer to the tall boy, and even though it was painful, he put up with it. 

“Pl-please don’t...don't go.” Sweet Pea’s heart ached at the small whimper the omega made, and he couldn’t deny him what he wanted, so he shot FP a text, telling him to get up here fast. 

He then pulled the smaller boy closer and carded his fingers through his thick black hair. He gave soft words of reassurance to the shaking boy, whispering words of encouragement to him. Sweets’ heart broke for the shaking omega in his lap. Everything about this was wrong, and he wanted to tear Kade into pieces, he knew that FP would want to do the same. He lets out a growl at the thought of this precious boy getting hurt by some asshole that he was forced to mate with. It hurt to much to think about for too long, the idea of this sweet boy hurting so much. 

FP barged in the door, taking in the scene and let out a snarl, dropping down to the floor and taking his boy from Sweet Pea’s lap, holding him close to his chest. He cradled his baby boy, pressing kisses to his hair and temple, and wrapping his jacket around him. 

FP looked over to Sweets, and they both mutually agreed that they would need to kill Kade for hurting Juggie. FP held his son close, whispering teary apologizes to his boy, running his hand down his spine and through his hair, trying to soothe his boy’s pain. 

Nothing was going to fix this right away, but both alpha’s were going to do everything in their power to make Kade pay, and help Jughead heal.


	2. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead starts healing  
> Sweet Pea raises some hell with Kade   
> FP is a protective worried papa as always.

It was a long process, and Jughead wasn’t up for it. Getting out of the bar was difficult, and the boy wouldn’t let go of his father. They managed to sneak out the back and avoid any other contact or interruptions. Jughead was whimpering and quivering with each step that FP took, and each cry was a stab to the father’s heart. 

He let his baby boy get hurt by the alpha that he chose for him. Jughead didn’t get a choice in who he mated with, and at the time, FP thought that it was for the best, and that his boy would thank him later. He was so wrong. At the time, Kade seemed like a nice guy with a good brain for helping with serpent stuff. Maybe it was all an act, or maybe he had some sort of split personality that no one knew about. Either way, Jughead was put on the bad end of the situation, and FP could only blame himself for not noticing what was happening until it was too late. Jug isn’t dead, and he’s not too badly injured that FP had to worry about him dying, but his son had gone through hell and no one was there for him up until now. FP could see the pain on his boy’s face, and on Sweet Pea’s face. Both of them couldn’t blame themselves, they needed to blame FP, because it was all his fault. He gave his boy away without hearing him out, and he should have just listened. He if had just listened to his son, this wouldn’t have happened. 

It was clear that Juggie didn’t like Kade when FP introduced them, and FP now realizes that he had his eyes on someone else, and that someone being Sweet Pea. He should have seen it, because Pea is a good guy and he’s a great alpha. He has the power but the gentle side to him that was good for a mate. Jughead being an omega was scary for FP and he wanted to make sure the boy got an alpha quickly before he was targeted. 

If only he knew that the biggest threat was the person he had his son mate with.

FP shook his head in hopes of the thoughts leaving him alone for a minute or two. He climbed into the truck, letting Sweets hold his son in the back seat as he drove to the hospital. His son clung onto the older boy for dear life while Sweets whispered words of love and encouragement into his hair. 

Getting to the hospital was easy enough, but getting his son to calm down enough for the doctor to touch him was hard. His son was flinching away with every touch and FP could only do so much to calm him down. Sweet Pea was allowed in the room because he wasn’t family, and he wasn’t his mate. The boy was pissed about the situation, but FP maganged to calm him down enough, telling him to go find out where the hell Kade went. Sweet Pea nodded, eager to find the other alpha and beat his ass into the ground. He had hurt the precious omega that he loved dearly, and he was going to pay for what he did. The fact that he thought he would get away with this was angering, and Sweet pea needed to kill him. His alpha mode was coming of strong, and he needed to let it go. He needed to find Kade and make him feel a world of pain for what he did to the hurting boy in the other room. Jughead didn’t deserve this, sure, he was snarky and sassy sometimes, but he was Juggie. That was who Jughead was and Sweets learned to love that about him, he learned to love the boy dearly. When he mated with Kade of all fucking people, Pea ended up punching a hole in the wall because that should’ve been him. This only further proved his point, this, the boy being hurt and traumatized in the worst way possible. If only he had noticed sooner, if only he had done something sooner to help Jughead, then maybe it wouldn’t have gotten to this point, but it did and he couldn’t help but blame himself for letting Kade walk up those stairs with the boy. He saw the fear in Jug’s eyes, and yet he didn’t do anything, he went back to playing pool and laughing with Fangs like nothing was wrong. 

He laughed and had fun while someone he loved was raped only a floor above him. 

With a growl, he pushed himself off the plastic chair in the waiting room and stormed out of the hospital doors, on a mission to find that bastard. 

Kade was hard to track down, but he was right to try and hide away, he knew that he fucked up when he left Jug up there laying on the floor. He shouldn't have bolted, but he did, and just for that, Sweet Pea was going to make this hurt far more. 

He found him in a dirty hotel room after talking to one of the guys at the front desk. He says Kade’s bike outside, but he needed to be sure before he went barging in there and raising up some hell. He needed to take a breath and be sure, so he showed the guy at the desk a picture of Kade and asked if he had come through here. The man had reluctantly said yes, and gave Sweets the room number after he threatened him with a pocket knife. 

Not his finest minute. 

The door was locked, which wasn’t a surprise, but he wasn’t about to go ask for a key, the poor man at the front desk had been through enough of Sweet Pea’s threats. So he did the next logical thing that he could think of, he broke the door off of it’s hignes using his shoulder. It hurt more than he would admit, and he would definitely need some ice on the thing, but that could wait, right now, he had some bones to break, and that’s just what he was going to do. 

Kade was lying on the bed watching some shitty TV show, smiling as if he hadn’t just raped someone, as if hurting Jughead like that was nothing to him. He had no sense of guilt, he didn’t care that he had hurt the helpless omega. Sweet Pea saw red and lunged at him, grabbing him by his neck and slamming his head into the headboard of the bed. There was a sickening crack that satisfied Sweet Pea to no end. He yanked the other alpha of the bed and brought his fist down on his face when he heard a growl. 

“What the fuck Sweets?! Get the hell off of me, asshole!” 

Sweet Pea threw him into the dresser, ignoring the way he moaned in pain, and pinned him to the ground, wrapping his large hands around the boys neck again. 

“You think what you did is okay? You think that you’re going to get away with this? Consider yourself lucky that FP isn’t here, he’d be bashing your balls in with a Goddamn bat by now. How would you like that? You think that would feel good? Think that you and your precious alpha ego could handle that? Huh? Answer me Kade!” 

The boy choked out a laugh and kicked his leg in hopes of getting the taller alpha off of him. No such luck. He fell back onto his back again, coughing, clawing at Sweet Pea’s strong grip. 

“What the fuck does it matter to you?! The damn slut is my omega, not like he’s worth anything to you!” 

Anger coursed through his veins as he punched the alpha in the face, growling at his words.

“Fuck you Kade! You think that no one cares about him just because you claimed him? Please, he had more people behind him than you ever will. He’s worth more than you ever will be. You are nothing compared to him. You think that I don’t look at him, that I don’t think about how happy I could make him if he weren’t with your ugly ass? You think that you own him, but you don’t, he’s mine now, understand me?! You break your bond with him and fuck off, and if he chooses me, then he’s mine. I don’t force myself on omegas, you disgusting piece of shit?”  
Sweets spat in the boys face, feeling satisfied when he saw fear in the alpha's eyes. 

Kade coughed when Pea let go of his neck and threw him against the nearest wall. He laid there, coughing, moaning out in pain, and Sweet Pea felt a little clearer in the head. He felt like he could think again, like he could go back to the hospital and be there for the boy laying in the ER.

But, he had to keep Kade here until some of the other serpents and FP could get here and take care of him for good. He tied him up to the bedposts, and it was humoring to see him in such a weak state. He thought he was such a big deal, a tough alpha that had everyone bowing down to him. God, he should see himself now. With one last punch to the face, Sweet Pea gave the boy the bird, spit in his face and walked out the door. He waved goodbye to the desk clerk and thanked him for his help. 

Oh how sweet revenge tasted. 

FP was trying his best to keep his son calm throughout the examination, but it was hard and painful to see his boy cry out with every touch, it made fury grow inside him, but mainly, it caused him a great deal of pain to smell the fear and agony coming from Jughead. 

It broke his heart, but he held onto his son’s hand and let him squeeze as tightly as he needed to. He sat there and carded fingers through his boys hair and talked to him softly about nothing really. He rambled on and kept eye contact with Juggie as the exam went on. 

It took thirty minutes of crying and agonizing sobs coming from his son for it to finally be over. 

FP had never been so thankful for something to be over with in his life. 

Now, he sat with his son in his arms and let him cry into his chest. He let his boy fall apart and break for as long as he needed. It felt like hours, and yet like minutes until Sweet Pea returned. The boy was changed, and it was clear to FP that he had found Kade and took the problem into his own hands for the time being. FP could smell the anger on him, but even more so, the victorious revenge coming from him. 

Sweet Pea walked over to the bed, taking a seat in one of the chairs, giving FP a look, as if saying that be could leave now, that he would take care of Jughead until he got back. FP trusted Sweets to take care of is boy until he was done with Kade, so he carefully got up, not wanting to wake up Juggie. He had just managed to get to sleep, and he really didn’t want to disrupt that right now. He peeled himself away from his son and stood, nodding at Pea as he walked out the door. 

He was ready to put that fucking kid through hell right now.

Jughead was out like a light, but Sweet Pea was somewhat thankful for it. He didn’t know what he was going to say to the sleeping boy, and he wasn’t sure if Jug even wanted him here. He knew that the omega was attracted to him, and that he wanted him, but that was before everything that happened, and now things would have changed. While thinking about everything, he failed to notice the boy twitching in his sleep, murmuring something that couldn’t be heard clearly. It wasn’t until the boy shot up crying out ‘stop’ that Pea jumped out of his chair, and walked over to the bed. 

“Hey, Juggie, you’re okay, he isn’t here, no one is going to hurt you. It’s over, nothing like that is going to happen to you, not again. You’re okay. Your dad just went out to get some air and clothes for you. He’s been here for hours, thought I’d take his place until he got back. I can go if you want me to…” 

Jughead jumped slightly and shook his head, reaching out for the taller boy, his eyes filled with fear and pain. Unimaginable pain. The boy clung to him when he pulled him into his arms. Jughead was shaking, tears falling from his beautiful eyes that Sweet Pea could look into forever. The smell of pain and sorrow coming from the boy broke his heart, and he wanted nothing more than to claim and cherish the boy that had been hurt so badly. He wanted to make it okay again, but it would take time.

Until that time came, Sweet Pea would stay with the boy, hold his hand, run fingers through his thick hair, whispering words of love to him and kiss his head. He would help make the boy okay again, he would love him the way Kade hadn’t, the way that he deserved to be loved. Jughead deserved to be cherished and cared for, not hurt and torn apart. The boy was worth much more than that, and Pea would show him that with time. It would take a long time, long days and many more nightmares, but Sweet Pea was ready to be there through all of it. He was willing to sit there and love the boy until he realized that he was worth that love and warmth. He would be by his side until he was ready to mate again, weather it be with him or someone else, like Red from the north-side of town. He really hopes that it’s him though, but he wasn’t going to make Juggie mate with him. 

Sweets could see that Kade had listened and unclaimed Jug, the bite mark on his scent gland had faded away. That free omega smell filled Sweet Pea’s senses, and it probably reached every other alpha in the building, but he wasn’t going to let any of them touch his boy. Not now, not ever. 

Jughead’s cries quieted and he nuzzled his face into Sweets’ neck, breathing in deeply. Pea ran his fingers through the boys hair, wondering where his beanie was, but not willing to ask in this moment. Instead, he placed a kiss to the boys temple and the top of his head, and he pulled him closer to his body, letting the smaller boy sink into his warmth and protection. 

“I always wanted it to be you Sweet Pea. Always.” 

Sweet Pea didn’t need clarification, he knew what the omega meant. 

A smile broke out onto his face, and he squeezed his boy just a little bit tighter, warmth filling his heart for the first time since Kade came into his life. 

Jughead would be his with time and healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave some prompts in the comments, I will most likely right them, because I love writing these two so much.   
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated and they do fuel my writing lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first part! This is only a fic with 2 chapters, and the second part will be up sometime soon. If I can't wait, I'll post it right after this one LOL.


End file.
